


Don't Go Breaking My Heart

by The_Forgotten_Nobody



Series: Flash Tumblr Stories [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU after Family of Rogues, Barry sings in the shower, Fluff, M/M, Unaware neighbours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Forgotten_Nobody/pseuds/The_Forgotten_Nobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something the realtor neglected to mention was that Len’s neighbour likes to sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go Breaking My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based of my tumblr idea thing titled Len falls in love with Barry's voice (I may link it later). I decided I really ought to write a fic and expand on it a bit. This is the result of that. I do hope you enjoy it.

“Don’t go breaking my heart; I couldn’t if I tried…”

Len knows he is a patient man.  In fact, he prides himself on his ability to remain cool and collected; to wait until the opportune moment presents itself.  However, Len is also a creature of habit despite his rather unpredictable profession.  He enjoys mornings spent waking up gradually, a luxury he is only allowed within his own home.  Len doesn’t expect this to change when he moves but after the first few days it becomes clear that his mornings are no longer going to be spent in blissful silence.

 “Don’t go breaking my, don’t go breaking my; don’t go breaking my heart…”

Something the realtor neglected to mention was that Len’s neighbour likes to sing.  He only chooses to do it at a specific time, however, and that time happens to be early in the morning while he’s in the shower.  Now, the man doesn’t have a bad voice, Len will give him that, but he does not appreciate being rudely awoken by the greatest hits of each decade.  Since he’s unable to return back to sleep, Len’s never left in the best mood and it’s always made worse when Lisa inevitable comments on his ‘grouchiness’. 

It’s the third time in the three days Len has lived in the flat that this has happened and it’s safe to say, he’s slowly reaching the end of his tether.  Already he’s been tempted to either knock on the frustratingly thin walls or even just find a new place.  Unfortunately, Len’s rule to keep contact with his neighbours to a minimum prevents the former and the issue with the latter is that Len likes the flat. The landlord is a man who doesn’t ask questions as long as he’s paid and it’s also not too far (but far enough) from Lisa’s place.

The water eventually turns off and Len lets out a sigh of relief.

* * *

 

The fifth morning there is no singing.  There is, however, a symphony of crashes and bangs to wake Len instead.  Considering he’s been given an extra half hour of sleep, Len can only conclude that his neighbour is late and it’s with vindictive happiness that he listens to his neighbour rush about.  

* * *

 

Unfortunately, his neighbour apparently learnt from his experience and the next morning Len is woken even earlier to the incessant ringing of _two_ alarm clocks.

* * *

Len’s relationship with the Flash changes after the kid helps him deal with Lewis. Grudgingly, Len has to concede that Barry earned his respect with the little stunt he pulled and he does owe the kid for helping him save his sister.  Len would almost go as far to say that if it weren’t for the kid now preaching every time they met, he believes they could get on very well indeed.  Perhaps in another life, or another universe, they could be friends.

* * *

One morning, Len wakes to ‘Don’t Stop Believin’ and he’s hit with feelings of nostalgia.  The song reminds him of lazing weekends spent with his mother humming her favourite song under her breath.  Those are some of his best memories of his childhood and for the first time, Len manages to get lulled back to sleep, a small smile on his lips.

* * *

Three weeks after he’s moved in there’s neither singing nor crashes.  Since Len had deemed his alarm pointless, he actually ends up oversleeping.  Len knows he should be relieved, relishing the moment in case it doesn’t last, but he finds he can’t.  As much as he loathed it, his neighbours singing had become a new part of his routine and now the silence he once craved feels almost…wrong. 

* * *

It takes Len two more morning of silence to confess he misses it.

* * *

The fourth morning of silence, Len decides to keep more of an ear out in order to discover why the singing has stopped.  During the next few days he doesn’t manage to gather much intel apart from confirming that his neighbour isn’t staying elsewhere and that the man keeps sporadic hours much like he can do. The first time Len stays up, his neighbour doesn’t get in before midnight and the next night it’s gone 2 am, even though he left at 7 am that morning.  It might not be much but it fuels Len’s desire to know more about his neighbour, figure out who exactly is behind the walls. 

He can’t spend too much time on it however.  He does have a job after all.

* * *

“Is that the best you can do Flash?”  Len calls out as he freezes the speedster’s legs to the ground.  He’d been fiddling with the guns mechanics and he’s pleased to see that the range has increased like he’d anticipated. Truthfully, testing this new function had been the only reason he’d baited the Flash out.  Well, that and the fact they hadn’t seen each other in a while.  They were due for a little catch up.

“I’ve got bigger things to worry about than you Snart!”  Barry growls. Len can see steam rising from the ice and calculates it will take just over a minute for the kid to free himself. 

“I’m flattered you took time out of your busy schedule to see me then,” Len smirks.  Out of the corner of his eyes, he spies Lisa exiting with the necklace.  “It’s been too long Flash.  I was beginning to think you’d forgotten about me.”  It was clear before this that the Flash was busy with something else.  This was the third heist he and Lisa had carried out that week and Len was fairly certain the only reason Barry had appeared this time was that they’d upped the scale and taken a hostage.  Lisa had been surprised when he suggested it but then gave a far too smug smile.  She then proceeded to tease Len about his ‘obsession’ with the Flash but considering she was being idiotic (and had she forgotten about Ramon?), Len refused to rise to the bait.  Len wasn’t obsessed with the Flash, nor was he concerned.  He was merely curious.  It wasn’t often that Barry ignored Len and he didn’t appreciate it.

“You don’t have to do this Snart!  I’ve told you!”  Barry yells, causing Len to roll his eyes.  The kid refused to let up on his ‘redemption’.  And Lisa called him obsessed.

“You’re a broken record kid,” he replies. Judging by the melting puddle by Barry’s feet, he estimates he has about 20 seconds left and so just to be safe he fires one last shot.  Barry lets out a sharp cry of pain that certainly does _not_ make Len frown.

“Looks like it’s time for me to head off.  See you around Flash; try not to die in the meantime.  I’d so hate for things to get boring.”

With that Len leaves to get in the car, ignoring the calculating look Lisa gives him before they drive off.

* * *

“Annie are you okay, are you okay Annie…”

Len’s glad he’s alone so there’s no one around to witness to the smile that grows on his face.

* * *

 

Len’s morning had already started poorly when he’d overslept (thanks to his once again quiet neighbour) and it’s made worse when he watches the news.

“Currently it is not known whether the Flash is still alive but for the sake of Central City we hope that…”

Len is forced to put his spoon down before he bends it.  Perhaps it was witnessing the kid die before his eyes only to be up and standing minutes later, but a part of Len had always foolishly regarded the Flash as indestructible.  Yet in that monster’s grip the kid looks worse than he’s ever seen him.  Len knew the kid could heal but if Len didn’t know better, he’d say Barry looked dead. 

The phone rings and Len instantly knows it must be Lisa.  She asks him if he’s seen the news, and when he confirms he has, she quietly asks if he’s going to do something stupid. 

“Like what?”  Len asks and then hangs up. 

* * *

 

That evening Len sneaks into Star Labs.  It’s difficult, much more so than usual, but he perseveres and is rewarded by the sight of Barry asleep in the hospital bed, Ramon asleep by his bedside and Snow anxiously staring at a monitor.  Unwilling to get closer and risk exposing himself (something ‘stupid), Len leaves, taking comfort in the fact that the kid’s going to be alright.

* * *

 

Len isn’t entirely sure what makes him do it.  Maybe it’s because the second bout of silence has finally ended, maybe it’s because Len is just a damn fool, but when his neighbour begins another rendition of ‘Don’t go breaking my heart’, rather than be passive listener like usual, he joins in.  Lisa’s always said he inherited his mother’s voice but until now he’s never found a reason to use it.  His neighbour stutters but quickly recovers and just like that Len’s performing his first duet.  And he can’t even see his partner. 

If anyone could see him now, the infamous Captain Cold singing a duet to an Elton John song of all things, he would be ruined.  Fortunately for him, in this moment he doesn’t have to be Captain Cold, fear-inspiring criminal.  Now, he can just be Leonard Snart and to his neighbour, the faceless man next door.

Their duet finishes and a sudden pang of longing shoots through Len, so unexpected that it makes him pause. Len doesn’t just want to know his neighbour is, he feels like he _needs_ to know.  He wants to put a face to that voice, know what job the man has that always makes him late, why he always stays out late.

It’s at this moment that Len realises he’s screwed.

* * *

 

One day, Mark Mardon comes to him with a proposal. 

“I want to bust the Trickster out of prison.  You in?”

Len’s never liked Mark that much.  He is far too rash, full of uncontrolled hatred and once made an unwanted advance on Lisa.  However, the man’s powers made him a potentially useful ally, one that Len didn’t want to lose unless absolutely necessary, and so he gives Mardon an interested look.  

“Tell me more.”

Mark does and for the first time, Len wonders if he’s going to do something good for once.

* * *

 

Saving the Flash at the last second was unplanned but it has recently come to Len’s attention that he doesn’t want the kid to die and if he can prevent it then he will.  Of course, it makes him a target  but thankfully seconds later Ramon tells Barry the bombs are disarmed and in quite literally a flash, Mardon and the Trickster are apprehended.  Len then has to witness some emotional spiel between Barry and an unfamiliar police woman but it’s worth it when Barry thanks him with a smile that could melt even the iciest of hearts. 

Once again, Len realises he’s screwed.   

* * *

 

When Lisa told Len she wanted to go to a karaoke bar for her birthday he was instantly suspicious.  Was there a possibility Lisa had found out?  It didn’t seem likely but never before had Lisa expressed a desire to either watch or participate in karaoke.  He couldn’t understand why she had chosen it of all places and he tells her so as they sit down in the corner of the crowded, dimly lit, bar.

“It’s not the first time I’ve been here Lenny, it’s nice,” she answers, eyes drifting across the room.  There’s a sudden, almost invisible, quirk of her lips that sets Len on edge.  She has something planned.  “I thought you might like it here too.”

“Why that?”  He asks, narrowing his eyes.  The only thing stopping him from leaving is the fact that it _is_ Lisa’s birthday and while she may have something up her sleeve, it’s the one day of the year he won’t try and prevent it.  At least, not yet.

Unexpectedly, her eyes soften.  “I’ve heard you singing Lenny, under your breath.  I thought perhaps you’d consider having a go yourself.  It’s been too long since I’ve heard your voice properly.”

Len’s lips thin.  A few times in the last week he’d caught himself humming under his breath.  He’d always been quick to stop but evidently not quick enough.  That can’t be the only reason she’d brought him here though.  Her eyes are still scanning the area. 

“Sorry sis.  Not gonna happen.”

A slight widening of her eyes.  “We’ll see,” Lisa responds with a grin.

* * *

 

An hour in Len is pleasantly buzzed.  It’s not often he allows himself to get inebriated, especially in an unfamiliar place, but he’s not been recognised yet and it is a special occasion.  Considering most people haven’t had time to get properly drunk, the singing so far has been fairly good.  Not as good as his neighbour, but Len keeps that piece of information to himself.  Lisa keeps shooting him glances but it isn’t until the next person comes up that he realises why.

It’s Barry.

His cheeks are a delightful shade of red as he’s dragged onto the stage by a young woman who must be West’s daughter.  Len settles back into his seat with a grin.  This should certainly be interesting.  At the very least he can use it as material for their next encounter. 

“And up next is Barry.  He’ll be singing ‘All of Me.’”

Barry takes a deep breath and then as the music begins, it’s like he’s a completely different man.  The trembles disappear and he holds his head up high, confident.  So surprised by the change of presence, it takes a second for it to click why Barry’s voice sounds so familiar and when it does, Len almost drops his glass.

It was Barry all along.  Barry was his neighbour.  Len thought back over the past few weeks, matching up when the singing stopped to when Barry was busy and when he was recovering.   It all made sense, so much sense that Len couldn’t believe he’d missed the signs.  After all, when he thought about it, Barry’s singing voice wasn’t that much different to his speaking voice, Len had just been too blind to see it.

Len remains in his state of shock until the end of the song, the applause snapping him out of it.  Barry is about to get off the stage but is stopped when one person shouts encore, which then encourages the rest of the bar to begin chanting it. 

“Okay, okay,” Barry self-consciously chuckles. He looks through the book and with a light blush says to the crowd, “For this one I’d need a partner.”

Len doesn’t even think before he’s heading towards the stage, Lisa whistling along with the rest of the bar.  Barry freezes when he sees Len and his eyes clearly drop down expecting to see the gun but Len doesn’t have it on him and there’s no way he could hide that.  The kid notices this and if anything, his confusion increases. 

“What’s the song?”  Len asks as he takes the microphone and he almost bursts out laughing when he sees the track title.

Don’t go breaking my heart.

Of course it was.

Clearly suspicious but unwilling to do anything with the bar watching, Barry stands beside Len on the stage and starts the song.  Adrenaline pumps through Len’s veins as he waits for his part to come up.  Will Barry recognise his voice?  And if he does, what then?  After all, Len’s come to terms with the fact he is infatuated with both Barry Allen and his neighbour next door.  What is Barry’s stance on the whole thing?

The lyrics change colour and Len takes a deep breath before beginning to sing.  He keeps his eyes trained on the screen but the choked noise Barry makes indicates he does recognise Len’s voice.  Soon their voices mingle together and Len doesn’t need the cheering crowd to know they sound damn good.  They’ve had practise. 

The song ends and Len’s never felt more alive.  This is it.  The pair leaves the stage and when Len spots Lisa, he can see her making shooing motions.  The conniving brat, Len thinks fondly. 

As it happens, the choice of what to do next is taken out of Len’s hands as Barry is quick to drag him outside into the chilly street.  The cold doesn’t bother him though, not when Barry is staring at him with a small smile, cheeks once again that lovely burgundy colour. It’s quickly becoming one of Len’s favourite sights.

“We live next door to each other,” Barry says, a statement more than a question and Len nods. 

“And you were the one singing with me,” he continues and once again, Len nods. 

If anything, the blush intensifies.  “I would really like to kiss you.”

It turns out Len isn’t as screwed as he thought.   

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Random fact - I don't actually like Don't Go Breaking My Heart that much so I find it a bit amusing that it became quite a big part of this story. 
> 
> As always, feedback is appreciated and I also have a ColdFlash/Flash blog on tumblr - scarlett-ice if you want to check it out :)


End file.
